Night on the Town
by dreamer's dawn
Summary: [COMPLETE] How is Rogue supposed to get ready for her date when Remy keeps distracting her? Can he convince her to blow off her plans and stay in tonight? Romy. Please feed the fix...R&R!


**Disclaimer:** Copyright? What's a copyright? I've never heard of such a thing as a copyright! Okay, okay, I lied. Marvel owns everything.

**A/N: **Just thought I'd give ya'll a little extra for being late with the last chapter of Love is Never Lost. Enjoy! P.S, Don't forget to feed my fix by reviewing! The more the fix is satisfied the more I write; the more I write, the quicker I get stuff out.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Rogue finished rinsing the soap from her body and turned the faucet off. She only had an hour to dry and style her hair, apply some makeup, and put on the outfit she had laying on her bed. Tonight was just another date night with her favorite guy, but he had promised to take her some place special and the curiosity was killing her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get a bit of information out of him. Sliding the glass shower door aside, she jumped slightly as she reached for her towel.

"Remy! How long've ya been standin' there? And don't give meh that 'long 'nuff' line either."

Wrapping the towel around her, she watched Remy shrug his shoulders lightly while shuffling his cards. The lopsided grin just served to piss Rogue off more. She hated it when he pulled this kind of crap, but that little wink he gave her always made her laugh.

"What can I say, chere? De temptation was too much."

"Uh-huh. Whatevah."

A smile graced her features as she grabbed another towel and squeezed water out of her long hair. Rogue bent over to cover her head with the terrycloth before pulling her hair into its folds and piling it on top.

"Ya bettah get outta here, mistah. Ah gotta hot date tonight and Ah gotta finish gettin' ready for mah _boyfriend_."

"Y' tryin' t' make me jealous?"

"Of course!"

Walking over to her sink, she squeezed a little of her moisturizer onto her fingertips before lightly rubbing it over her face. A little radiance booster on the cheeks and forehead, some depuffing gel under her lower lashes, and a special lotion for the eye area, and Rogue was finished. Remy didn't move from his spot, but she could just begin to see him through the foggy mirror, leaning up against the wall. It should have unnerved her that he was watching her, but he had done this so many times before she had gotten used to it by now.

"It's not nice t' tease me, chere."

"Was Ah teasin'? Ah was under thah impression Ah was goin' out tonight."

She smiled as she let her hair out of the towel, tussling it a bit before hanging the damp material on a nearby hook. Running her hands through it, Rogue decided to go for the wet, wavy look: not as much work as curling, but still stylish. A bit of curl construct mousse and wet shine gel did the trick. Finished in the bathroom, she flipped the light switch before stepping into her room. With her back turned to Remy, Rogue let the towel around her slip down to her waist as she grabbed the lacy white bra on the bed.

"An' here I didn' t'ink de show could get any better. 'Course, if y' were takin' it off…"

"Would ya turn 'round an' give a lady some privacy, swamp rat?"

"Now why would I wan' t' give up de view?"

Rolling her eyes, she pulled the dusty pink stretch top over her head, tugging the top up a bit so it wouldn't show a ton of cleavage. She could hear Remy pull out her desk chair and figured he was sitting in it backwards. That was what he normally did when he was in her room. Deciding to put on the short black skirt before letting her towel drop completely, Rogue temporarily forgot about her underwear.

"Y' gon' go out on a date wit'out any panties?"

"'Course not. If he knew Ah didn't have any on he might get ideas. An' he _is_ kinda obsessed with sex."

"What kinda talk is dat, chere? T'ought y'd wan' him gettin' dose ideas."

With her skirt in place, Rogue stepped into her matching silky bikinis. Leave it to Remy to not miss that either.

"No sexy li'l thong?"

"No, no thong. Ah don't think it'll matter, since he's just gonna rip 'em off anyway."

Completely dressed, she stepped over to her desk, motioning for Remy to get out of her chair. He grudgingly obliged and as she rolled it over to her mirrored dresser, he took a new position sprawled across her bed. Rogue started to apply a light layer of makeup, going for a natural glow.

"On second t'ought, Roguey, I don' t'ink ma conscience can let y' go out wit' dis man."

"What's wrong, Rem, jealous? An' since when didya start listenin' ta yer conscience? Nevah bothered ya before when Ah went out with him."

Putting the finishing touches on her makeup, Rogue took one last look in the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. She decided it was okay and turned to model a little bit for him. A low whistle was her only answer. Pleased with his response, she grabbed her purse and made for the door. Turning around she waved for Remy to get off the bed and follow her.

"Out. Ah'm 'sposed ta meet mah man downstairs an' Ah don't wanna keep him waitin' or thinkin' Ah'm standin' him up."

"Y' know, I don' t'ink de _homme_ mind if y' just stayed up here wit' me. I can t'ink o' better ways t' spend de night."

Rogue just rolled her eyes and smiled again. Was she ever going to get used to him turning everything she said into double entendres? Taking a quick look at the handsome man dressed nicely in black, she seriously hoped she wouldn't. Remy had only taken a few seconds to cross the space between them before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey now! Ah was promised…"

Arching an eyebrow up, he waited for her response. He knew she didn't know what her date was or where it was going to be.

"Well, Ah don't know what Ah was promised, but Ah know it had somethin' ta do with goin' out. Besides, Ah told ya mah boyfriend was obsessed with sex."

"Now I definitely can' let y' go out wit' him."

Remy bent down just enough to capture her lips with a kiss. Ever since Rogue had found that website selling power inhibitors, their life together had gotten a lot more interesting. The only downside was one pill lasted a day, so she could only use them when enough of the X-Men were in the mansion to cover for her if needed.

After just a little bit of teasing, Rogue opened her mouth to him. She loved the sensation of his tongue sliding over hers. It made her roll her eyes back before closing them to become putty in his arms. Remy never stopped watching her, reveling in the feel of her become dead weight. He knew he won. Breaking the kiss, he watched as she slowly opened her darkened eyes to him.

"Careful, Rem. Mah boyfriend's thah jealous type."

"I don' t'ink he'll be too much trouble, cheri. Long as he gets his way."

Sighing, she pulled away from him a bit. Rogue never let her eyes leave his face, and when he smiled and winked at her again, she knew she couldn't say no.

"Alright, but ya owe meh a night on thah town, Cajun. An' Ah mean it this time!"

"Anyt'in' fo' you, p'tit."

Remy turned her slowly around before taking a few steps forward to back her up against the bed. Leaning down to kiss her again, Rogue barely had a chance to turn off the light and drop her purse as he laid her onto the mattress. The more sweet kisses assaulted her lips, the more she realized this, touching the man of her dreams and being touched by him, was better than any night out.


End file.
